cual es tu sabor
by darckanllel
Summary: un fic algo antiguo que no habia podido publicar por lo que se centra en como moka siente la necesidad de conocer el sabor  de tsukune leanlo y descubran de que forma lo averigua


fic que se me ocurrio mucho antes de ver el manga o la segunda temporada pero que se me avia

olvidado subir por estar con touhou y el estudio asta el techo espero que les agrade

CUAL ES TU SABOR

Fanfic (Tsukune x moka)

Era un día cualquiera en la academia youkai pero para Aono Tsukune cierto joven que era el único humano que se las había arreglado para estudiar sin ser descubierto por los demás monstruos del lugar para él era uno un tanto más especial ya que por primera vez su mejor amiga y vampiresa Akashija moka lo había citado en privado detrás de la academia algo inusual en ella pero él podía deducir que esto era para que ella pudiera como de costumbre chuparle la sangre sin ser molestada por alguna otra amiga de este

Tsukune: ¿Qué pasara moka san se está tardando? (mirando para todos los lados)

El chico esperaba un tanto impaciente por la poco usual tardanza de su amiga de cabellos rosados y también por la calma que había tenido en ese día ya que ninguno de sus conocidos le había ido a molestar ese día en especial cuando moka empezaba a comer del cuello de Tsukune y más de alguna de sus amigas terminaban golpeando (con todas sus fuerzas) a la joven vampiresa y así evitar que matara por falta de sangre al castaño

Tsukune: últimamente párese tener más hambre que de costumbre

Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza una joven de 15 a 16 años y largo cabello rosa llegaba corriendo donde se encontraba el joven

Moka: perdón Tsukune…. (Jadeando) me demore con algunos asuntos….

Tsukune: eh…no hay problema moka-san no te preocupes

Cuando ella se calmo lo mira a los ojos haciendo que ambos entren en un instante mágico donde solo parecían estar ellos dos pero que a diferencia de las veces anteriores no había nadie alrededor que pudiera molestarlos

Tsukune: moka-san (mirándola directamente)

Moka: Tsukune (con una vos más suave)

Tsukune: moka-san (acercándose a ella)

Moka: tsu-ku-ne (acercándose a él)

Era el momento que normalmente era interrumpido por alguien o que siempre terminaba con moka pegada al cuello de Tsukune quitándole unos cuantos años de vida a través de la sangre pero….esta vez nada de eso pasó en cambio moka se aleja más ruborizada y atemorizada que de costumbre

Tsukune: moka-san ¿estás bien? (algo preocupado)

Moka: he…yo bueno si estoy bien…solo que…. (Temerosa)

Tsukune: ¿solo qué? (sin entender)

Moka: solo que esto…. (Acercándose a él)

La chica no dijo nada más ya que tomando la mano de este y causándole una ligera sorpresa guía esta lentamente hasta su pecho

Tsukune: mo…moka-san que estas…. (No alcanza a terminar)

Moka: perdón….Tsukune….

Lleva la mano del chico hasta el rosario que se ubicaba en su pecho haciendo que este lo quite y con esto liberando todos sus poderes de vampiresa y a la vez mostrando su verdadera forma causando que sus preciosos ojos esmeralda se tornen en un rojo escarlata y que su cabellera rosa tome un tono plateado y que todos su atributos femeninos ganen una o dos tallas mas causando que sobresalten en su ajustado uniforme

Tsukune: mo… ¿moka-san que estas…?

Moka: (cortante) tanto tiempo que no te veía y así me saludas

Tsukune: he ah no esto como has estado moka-san (apenado)

El chico con tanto tiempo de no verla había olvidado que la otra personalidad de moka que normalmente estaba sellada era mucho más directa y seria que la serena y dulce moka de siempre

Moka: pues….como solo me sacan el rosario cuando hay problemas

Tsukune: bueno es verdad que no ha habido peleas ni problemas pero…eso es bueno ¿verdad?

Moka: si pero para mí que solo salgo si me quitan el rosario ha sido muy aburrido

Tsukune: ¿pensé que no te importaba si salías o no?

Moka: bueno…creo que salir tan continuamente y parar de golpe ase que uno extrañe estirar las piernas

Tsukune: bueno….creo que tienes razón y mereces salir de vez en cuando

Moka: no te atrevas a hablar de mí como si fuera una mascota ala que sacan a pasear

Tsukune: eh…no esté yo….

Moka: está bien por esta vez te perdonare…pero eso si tendrás que cumplirme cierto capricho

Tsukune: ah capricho….que cosa quieres moka-san

La chica no respondió solo se acerco lenta pero dominante hacia el joven que al verla se quedo paralizado con su actitud quedando ambos rostros a solo milímetros de proximidad haciendo que la respiración de él fuera agitada por la cercanía de los labios de ella así los suyos lo cual le saca una risilla a la vampiresa de cabellos blancos para luego dirigirse hacia el cuello del chico el cual el día de hoy lucia más apetitoso que de costumbre

Moka: kapu….

Quería disfrutar el momento antes de clavarle los colmillos se paso la lengua alrededor de estos para prepararlos y así disfrutar más bocadillo que le esperaba así que lentamente fue incrustando sus colmillos en el cuello del chico

Tsukune: auch….

Esta vez siente con mayor intensidad la mordida de la joven haciendo que no pueda Cañar el dolor que esto le causa además ella después de hundir los dientes los saca parcialmente dejando escapar unos hilos de sangre por el cuello del joven para saborearla mientras hunde por completo sus colmillos succionando la deliciosa sangre de Tsukune

Tsukune: como era costumbre ella –comería- por unos momentos antes de que lo matara por la pérdida de sangre pero esta vez ella no se despego de él en cambio siguió prácticamente pegada al cuello de él succionando mas y mas cosa que preocupo al joven pero al sentir como el bien dotado cuerpo de la vampiro se pegaba al suyo se olvidaba completamente de él hecho de que podía morir si ella no controlaba su apetito o el hecho de que podía desmayarse en cualquier instante solo quería permanecer hay sintiendo la calidez de ella y bueno….su hambre cosa que no era exactamente lo que tenía la vampiro ya que un cosquilleo que tenía en la lengua la ase sacar sus colmillos y pasar su lengua por el cuello del joven probando la sangre que antes había brotado lo cual sorprende un poco al joven

Tsukune: mo…moka-san que estas….

No pudo seguir ablando ya que la lengua de ella le causaba una extraña pero agradable sensación ella después de dejar limpio el cuello del joven dirige su boca hacia el lugar donde antes había incrustado sus colmillos y por alguna razón que desconocía tubo la necesidad de dejarle unos cuantos chupones en esta área

Tsukune: e...eh…mo...Moka-san que est…

Moka: guarda silencio….solo quiero conocer a que sabes

La chica lo calla poniéndole un dedo en los labios para poder concentrarse en lo la estaba incitando desde hace un tiempo –cuál era el sabor de Tsukune- su sangre era una parte de él pero no era el realmente podía ser salda o dulce dependía de la ocasión pero no era el sabor que representaba a Tsukune desconocía este y eso la asía sentir con la duda y con las ansias de conocerlo por lo menos debía probarlo una vez

Tsukune: eh pero moka-san no conocías ya mi sabor

Moka: eh bueno si….el de tu sangre pero….

Tsukune: pero….

La chica comenzó a acercarse al rostro de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dijo

Moka: pero no conozco el tuyo….así que….

La chica lo miraba con verdadero deseo mientras pronunciaba esto y al acercarse a su oído le susurra

Moka: permite saber cuál es tu sabor

Dicho esto momento a bajar por el cuello del chico que una vez mas estaba rígido y ella al rozar su nariz cerca de la piel de este nota como él estaba cada vez más nervioso lo cual así que su sudor escapara ante el contacto de ella

Moka: no te pongas tan nervioso

Después de decir esto la chica le da un beso en la mejilla al joven haciendo que este se relaje y probándola de paso para notar como esta estaba dulce al contrario que el cuello que resulto ser salado probablemente debido al sudor del muchacho la chica le dio un mordisco en la mejilla para cerciorarse de su sabor y resulto que también poseía un sabor acido

Moka: umph…cuál es tu sabor….

Las palabras salieron de su boca haciendo eco en el cerebro del joven mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja de este mordisqueándole el lóbulo y descubrir que el también era amargo

Moka: de verdad ¿cuál es tu sabor?

El joven no entendía por qué ella le preguntaba eso además el porqué de su actuar tan atrevido….no es que le molestara ni que fuera un desagrado solo que por los nervios no se había movido prácticamente ni un centímetro pero no estaba incomodo de estar en la misma posición mientras ella siguiera pegando su cuerpo con el de el

Tsukune: moka-san….yo….

Moka: shhhhhh…..no te precipites (acercándose)

Tsukune: mo….moka….

El aliento de ella cerca de sus labios lo hacía temblar pero junta sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y consiente ante ella ignorando la pérdida de sangre

Moka: déjame….probarte….

Ella deposito un beso en los labios de él solo para probar y luego como si ambos fueran guiados por una fuerza misteriosa se dan un beso que aunque tímido al principio había estado bien para ambos

Moka: umph….eso no estuvo mal…

Tsukune: esto…yo en realidad

El joven la toma de los hombros mientras la acerca así el pero antes de que dijera algo mas ella le pone un dedo en los labios diciéndole

Moka: no te apresures en elegir y dan una respuesta….después de todo yo ahora solo quiero saber….

Se vuelve a acercar hacia el joven susurrándole

Moka: ¿cuál es tu sabor?

La chica vuelve a besarlo pero siendo correspondida por el que pone una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica y la otra en su cintura mientras ella se aferra a su pecho para profundizar más esto permitiéndole a ambos conocer por completo al otro a través de ese apasionado beso que dejo un sabor peculiar en la boca de cada cual

Moka: umph (molesta) se supone que la que te probaría seria yo y no al revés

Tsukune: bueno….se podría decir que moka-san es demasiado deliciosa para poder contenerse

La chica ante esta frase lanza una sonrisa y una mirada que le dejaban en claro que aun no está satisfecha con esto

Moka: así que te gusta mi sabor he….

Tsukune: (nervioso) eh…si pues….como decirlo….

Ella se pego a él y mirándolo directamente con sus bellos orbes escarlata le dice

Moka: en escaso déjame darte algo mas para probar…..ya que yo… (Besándolo) quiero un poco más

La chica empezó a comerse al joven por la boca haciendo que su lengua entrara sin ninguna moderación en la boca del chico probando por completo a este y conociendo todos los sabores y sensaciones que este podía despertar en ella y el intentaba seguir el intenso ritmo que ella llevaba profundizando mas el beso el cual fue seguido de varios más esa tarde

AL DIA SIGUENTE

/

Un día de clases comenzaba como era costumbre en la academia youkai y como también era costumbre la sucubus de la clase saludo a su querido -amigo- y posible pareja futura apresándolo con sus voluptuosos pechos

Kurumu: tsu-ku-ne ahhh cuanto te eche de menos

Tsukune: umpph morpphh

El joven intentaba articular palabras mientras estaba apresado entre la parte delantera de su amiga

Kurumu: Tsukune extrañe tanto tenerte en mi pecho ayer me quede hasta tarde en clase así que debemos reponer el tiempo perdido

La chica hubiera continuado con este acto de no ser por unos kunais congelados que la asen apartarse (caer inconsciente) a un lado del castaño para que una joven de cabellos liliáceos y piel tan blanca como la nieve se pudiera colgar del cuello del joven

Mizore: Tsukune estas bien la pechugona no te asfixio mucho verdad

Tsukune: eh no….no mucho pero no crees que eso es pasarse

Mizore: para nada además….

La chica presiona más su cuerpo con el del chico

Mizore: la que debe reponer el tiempo que no tuvo ayer con Tsukune soy yo ya que ayer estuve en detención por haber usado el punto de acoso n°65

Tsukune: n°65?

Mizore: el techo del vestuario de hombres

Tsukune: eh porque andabas ayer….

El joven recuerda como ayer tubo educación física y como sintió que alguien lo observaba

Mizore: Tsukune porque no me dejas dar una mirada más de cerca

La chica empieza a dirigir su mano hacia la camisa del joven pero unas cacerolas voladoras que la dejan con una pequeñas contusiones (normalmente seria uno o dos traumatismos cerebrales) cae a un lado de la chica de delantera pronunciada

Yukarí: Tsukune-san

Una alegra brujita salta estrellando su escaso pecho con el rostro del joven humano para luego presionarlo y refregárselo en la cara

Tsukune: Yukarí-chan que estás haciendo

Yuquerí: que no es obvio estoy reponiendo el tiempo de intimidad que no tuvimos ayer Tsukune-san y yo-desu

El joven intentaba sacársela de encima pero esta se sujetaba fuertemente a su cabeza pero gracias a un ligero golpe (la dejo inconsciente) de parte de un abanico de una joven de cabellos castaños esta se suelta

Rubí: Tsukune-san estas bien

Tsukune: eh si gracias rubí-san…..ah ¿por qué traes esas ropas?

La joven llevaba un atuendo de profesora universitaria desde lentes asta tacón alto

Rubí: bueno muchas cosan han pasado….pero en esta clase me permitieron ser su maestra por hoy

Tsukune: oh de verdad

Ruby: si así que…. (Pone tono sensual) si deseas puedes aprender con migo todo lo que necesites

Dice esto mientras toma al joven de su corbata y lo atrae hacía ella

Tsukune: ah peor que dices rubí-san

Rubí: no te preocupes yo te enseñare todo lo que necesites

Atrae más al joven pero un impacto con una silla la aleja de este

Kurumu: no le venga a ensañar tus perversiones a Tsukune

Mizore: claro -mi- Tsukune no necesita que otras le enseñen

Kurumu: como que -mi- Tsukune

Yukarí: Tsukune no es tuyo además de que el aprenderá conmigo lo necesario

Kurumu: como que contigo el aprenderá conmigo como amar a una mujer

Mizore: sigue soñando horrible monstruo tetudo

Kurumu: a quien llamas horrible monstruo tetudo acosadora

Mizore: a quién crees mujer vaca

Kurumu: tu ya verás (poniendo pose de pelea)

Mizore: cuando quieras (haciendo lo mismo)

Yukarí: yo también estoy lista (igual que las otras dos)

Rubí: si eso es lo que desean (repuesta y lista para pelar)

Tsukune se aleja un poco esperando un despliegue de golpes y ataques pero las chicas empiezan a mover sus puños como unas niñas pequeñas haciendo que la preocupación del joven se fuera

Tsukune: menos mal que solo es esto

En lo que el miraba la pelea la puerta del salón se abre dando paso a la vampiresa de cabellos rosas

Moka: buenos días Tsukune

Tsukune: ah buenos días moka-san

Moka: etto….Tsukune sobre lo de ayer

Tsukune: eh si…..sobre eso

Todas las chicas notan el ambiente y mirada que tenían esa pareja por lo que al instante paran su pelea y van con los otros dos…

Kurumu: eh que ocurre porque esta así Tsukune…por que moka esta tan roja

Tsukune: eh esto bueno….

Moka: bueno lo que ocurre es….

Mizore: que pasa…. ¿Por qué? tanto misterio

Yukarí: que están ocultando desu

Ruby: párese que muchas cosas pasaron y ¿no nos van a decir?

Kurumu: eh moka dime qué hiciste ayer con Tsukune

Moka: yo lo que hice pues fue…fue…

Tsukune: fue…como lo dirían…ahh etto…

Kurumu: ya díganlo de una vez

Yukarí: tienen una actitud muy sospechosa desu

Mizore: chiiiii….

Moka: lo que paso fue que….Tsukune...mejor dicho yo…bueno no yo exactamente

Tsukune: no fue porque lo quisiera bueno no es que no quisiera pero no quería hacerlo

Kurumu: díganlo claramente

Kurumu en eso se acerca a moka y esta con el miedo retrocede tropezándose con sus propios pies

Cayendo hacia atrás

Tsukune: ah moka-san cuidado

El joven intenta parar la caída de la joven vampiresa pero por un descuido le pasa a arrancar el rosario a la joven haciendo que sus ojos tomen otra vez el tinte escarlata y que su cabello cambie a un plateado reluciente

Moka: vaya pensé que no te vería tan pronto

Kurumu: moka interna dime qué fue lo que paso con moka y Tsukune ayer

Tsukune: ah como ya te dije eso solo fue…fue...

El chico no puede continuar ya que la joven vampira lo calla con un dedo y mirando al resto les dice muy pícaramente

Moka: ayer simplemente….descubrí cual es el sabor de Tsukune… ¿verdad?

La chica mira al joven que se empezaba a poner más y más rojo ante los ojos de las chicas y aun más por la mirada que le lanzaba la vampira

Kurumu: eh como es eso de que el sabor de Tsukune

Mizore: eso suena extraño

Yukarí: danos más detalles-desu

Moka: si necesitan algo mas pregúntenselo a mi otra yo está bien

Dicho esto toma el rosario de la mano del chico pero antes le susurra algo al oído y se lo coloca para volver a tener su pelo color rosa y sus ojos esmeraldas

Moka: ah….que paso…por que me miran así

Kurumu: moka explica bien que hiciste ayer con mi Tsukune

Mizore: eso y estas vez no escapes…y que es eso de mi Tsukune

Yukarí: eso no hullas y dinos que paso y no se adueñen de Tsukune-san

Rubí: oigan no acaparen a Tsukune-san solo para ustedes

Moka: ahhh esto yo….Tsukune….

El chico no respondía al llamado de la peli rosa ya que aun estaban en su mente las últimas palabras de la chica de pelo plateado

/más tarde quiero que me des otra probada tanto a mí como a la otra moka/

Estas palabras resonaban en la mente del chico que ignoraba la batalla femenina que se llevaba al lado suyo y solo son remplazadas por una idea

Tsukune: creo que mi sabor debe ser bastante bueno si quiere otra probada ¿verdad?

Se cuestiono el joven antes de que una mesa voladora le impactara de lleno en la cara mientras el salón de clases se convertía en una batalla campal donde 5 chicas peleaban por alguna razón entre ellas un chico estaba siendo desangrado a causa de un impacto (de mesa) en la cabeza y un joven con un cintillo en el pelo se movía de aquí para allá tomado fotos mientras evitaba los ataques

Gin: esta será una buena case…agguuhhh

No pudo seguir ya que una explosión lo ase salir volando con cámara y todo por la ventana mientras barios alumnos se juntaban para ver el escándalo del salón y ver si quedaban sobrevivientes

Kurumu: no te perdonare por haber hecho cosas raras con Tsukune mientras no estaba

Dice mientras le lanza un ataque a la vampira

Mizore: lo mismo digo no debes aprovecharte por estar sola con el

Dice mientras ataca a las dos jóvenes

Yukarí: eso es muy desleal-desu

Mientras ocupaba sus hechizos para atacar a las presentes

Riuby: debes ser más justa con el resto moka-san

Dice mientras lanzaba un contra conjuro para defenderse y atacar

Moka: les digo que no fue con esas intenciones

Se excusaba la vampira mientras eludía los ataques

Kurumu: pero eso no es lo que más me molesta

Dice la joven al momento en que se detiene y empieza a elevar su youkai

Mizore: lo que nos molesta más que te hayas quedado con Tsukune...

Al igual que la sucubus la chica de hielo empieza a elevar su energía de sobremanera

Yukarí: es el hecho de conocer el sabor de Tsukune-san

Dice la joven maga que empieza a recitar un largo conjuro

Riuby: por eso moka-san...dinos

Susurra la chica mientras prepara un potente hechizo

Todas: ¡cual es el sabor de Tsukune!

Las chicas gritan eso al momento de lanzar su ataque el cual termina causando una explosión que arraso con la mitad de esa ala de la academia youkai causándole heridas a las 5 chicas presentes y serias lesiones al joven que era la causa del conflicto además de una cierta pérdida de material por un chico lobo que se arrepiente de no haber llevado una cámara más resistente

Kurumu: moka no creas que olvide lo que paso la última vez que te quedaste sola con Tsukune

Moka: pero si yo no hice

Mizore: tu actitud y las palabras de la otra moka no te apoyan

Yukarí: desu-desu

Moka: pro favor ya olvídenlo

Riuby: muchas cosas pasaron pero deberías contárnoslo de una vez moka-san

Moka: ya les dije que solo le pregunte ¿cuál es tu sabor?

La joven vampira se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso pro que al instante la batalla se vuelve a levantar salvo que esta vez fue en la enfermería y el pobre joven causante de esto no podía salir de su cama debido a los daños anteriores por lo que salir de ahí seria un verdadero reto pero eso ya es otra historia

FIN...

espero que los alla entretenido o porlomenos a los fans del moka x tsukune les aya agradado

la proxima ves intentare aser uno mejor espero que tanbien pedan leer ese adios


End file.
